


Now Starring

by omphale23



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Claire's Hat
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum wouldn't call it <i>falling</i>, exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Starring

Callum wouldn't call it _falling_, exactly. It was more like a slow slide, from being a good guy to being the sort of person you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. A slippery slope, the sort of thing where you woke up one morning and realized, _hey, I'm playing a serial killer again. Weird._

And yeah, he maybe made sure that he always looked good, no matter who he was playing. He was an actor, and that's what all actors did. So he wasn't using the most orthodox methods; it wasn't like there was some rule against using everything you had to win the argument. Or the role, in his case.

He thought Bruce's joke about Satan was a bit much, though. You throw out one tiny curse, maybe threaten a producer with eternal hellfire, and next thing you know people are making computer icons and calling you the devil. It was amazing, the stuff you could find on the internet if you looked hard enough.

But come on. He was too pretty to be Satan. And he looked bad in the horns. They were the first part of the outfit he ditched when he took the gig.


End file.
